sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine the Bat
Jasmine is a sixteen-year old female Mobian bat with a gaming streak. She is a supporting character in Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the series, she is one of the two workers of a small flower shop in Station Square. Debuting in Oblivion of Shadows, Jasmine is the daughter of House of Lilies' owner. Once believing her father's agricultural business would fail and being more interested on the contents of her phone, she could have been one of the factors it was on the verge of closing until someone else arrived. Jasmine is aloof and socially awkward, preferring to remain connected to everything but her surroundings. However, much in contrast to her deadpan nature in real life, she is actually a popular internet celebrity with a big heart. Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Jasmine is a lavender-colored bat with tan jasmine-colored skin who boasts an average height. Like other members of her species, she features black bat wings, large ears, and a fur-less overall except for her head. Along with her eyelashes and tail behind her, she also boasts lime-colored eyes. This bat has a short, shoulder-length hair that sticks out sideways below, featuring lots of bangs; having one that covers most of her right eye. She wears a ring-themed silver-colored sweater that displays her shoulders and black-colored bra straps, a spiky choker, tight shorts, shoes, headphones, and stockings. Personality Initially, Jasmine is introduced as an aloof, cynical, and introverted bat without too many expectations about her father's business that is old-fashioned in her eyes. Because of this carelessness, she used to spend most of her time listening to music with her headphones, detached from the real world. Given how the outside world fails to uphold her expectations, Jasmine occasionally makes harsh, sarcastic remarks. Bearing a zero-tolerance policy, she indiscriminately calls people out on their pretension, naiveté, or stupidity. The sourness of her well-delivered lines is exacerbated by her skepticism regarding the idealism of those around her. Beneath such a cold and sassy persona lies a passionate girl who, while charismatic in the virtual world, struggles to express herself with the same enthusiasm in real life. Fearing emotional proximity, Jasmine is someone who slowly warms up to people. However, when a bond is created, she reveals herself to be extremely loyal and even friendly in her own way. Jasmine is an internet personality with an extremely popular gaming blog. Although her online persona is different from her actual demeanor, recently, she is starting to be more genuine with herself. She bears extensive knowledge of online trends and gaming, and she is very involved with the online community. This bat is very enthusiastic about her interests—her introversion is diminished whenever given the opportunity to talk about her hobbies. This is why she is making an effort to gradually introduce them to her real-life friends. History and Appearances Background Jasmine was born in Station Square, one of the most famous cities within the southwestern continent of Soumerca, to the owners of the House of Lilies, a small local flower shop. Raised as an only child and with an introverted personality, against the will of her parents, she always had an interest in technology because it seemed fun and compensated for her loneliness and poor social life. Eventually, the life of Jasmine almost revolved entirely around her passion: video-games. This bat became one of the best gamers of Station Square and started visiting conventions around parts of the continent. Soon, she became a modern gaming icon when she came in second place in a world tournament. Becoming an important icon to many people worldwide, Jasmine's popularity in the internet exploded. She then started to write a blog all about gaming and her playthroughs; naturally, the opinion of the vice-champion became valued in the online community and she became very popular... ...However, despite being an online celebrity, the female bat was not all that important in real life. To most people around her, she seemed like an aloof girl with big headphones that disliked talking to others. Her geeky attitude also did not garner much attention, either. Aside from the internet, she had no friends... Her family's business was also going downhill. Against her wishes, her parents forced her to work there to assist them with the management of the plants. But. Jasmine never had much faith in the business anyway, and she even stated that the tradition of giving flowers to each other was too obsolete. Regardless, Jasmine worked there every week but with the music in her headphones at max volume, making lots of mistakes she never bothered to correct when it came to taking care of the flowers... Fanfictions Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Strengths and Powers Enhanced Gaming Through extensive practicing and analysis of the video-games she played, unsurprisingly, Jasmine has developed gaming abilities beyond the average video-game nerd. Naturally, much of her blog's popularity is contributed to her sheer amount of skill and insight among all genre of the platform. Jasmine naturally boasts impressive hand-to-eye coordination, problem-solving skills, and inductive reasoning and hypothesis testing abilities; all originating from her gaming experiences. While this bat is more than capable of engaging in more than three games simultaneously, this divided attention seems only to be exclusive to video-games in general and not her daily tasks in real life. Despite being considered one of the best gamers around, Jasmine's dedication to this particular activity led her to become antisocial and idealistic, disappointed reality is not as fantastic as the virtual world. Gardening Skills Initially, this female bat paid no attention to the flowers she watered. With the headphones blasting music at maximum volume and detached from reality, she would often water the flowers in an excessive amount and leave the temperature of her store's air-conditioner way too cold than it is appropriate for gardening. During the events of Oblivion of Shadows, through Dimitri's assistance in their work and without admitting it, she becomes knowledgeable about gardening to the point of managing the store with her co-worker. Creation and Development The woman seemed shy at first, but, surprisingly, she was well-known in Youtube for having a gaming channel. This contrast of shyness and her enthusiasm while playing video-games seemed very interesting to me, and so Jasmine came to be. Personally, what makes Jasmine stand out from other supporting characters is that she has no fantasy superpowers to assist in physical confrontations. Instead, she serves as a backbone of crude rationality that keeps her idealistic super-powered allies in check so they somehow do not lose their touch with reality. She is one of the most dynamic supporting characters throughout the story, receiving plenty of character development across installments. For someone people would expect to be aloof and immersed in her games, ironically, her own personal reality checks seem to be knocking on her door harder as time goes on. Regardless, Jasmine has received positive feedback from others and that makes me happy. Relationship with Other Characters Family Members * House of Lilies' manager (father) Friends and Allies * 'Dimitri Prinus the Echidna '(former crush) * A very large part of the gaming community online * Her followers on social media and blogs Neutral * Ramonna the Hedgehog Enemies * The various thugs of Station Square Fun Facts * Jasmine's prototype name was Lindsay. ** This was scrapped in favor of the flower-themed name. * Jasmine does wear glasses, but she prefers to use contact lenses. * The best way to make Jasmine laugh is through dark humor. * She owns a noticeable amount of thigh highs. Although she loves wearing them, Station Square's hot and humid climate often makes it difficult for her to use them. * The ring on her sweater is a reference to Classic Sonic's winged ring title-logo from earlier games in the franchise. * Jasmine cannot get up from her bed without drinking coffee. It is her favorite beverage. ** It annoys her how some people can be so energetic without consuming it daily. *** She did try corrupting Maxwell into trying coffee once, but he found her coffee way too bitter. * Jasmine's favorite season is Autumn. * As a winged bat, Jasmine's wings allow her to fly. ** However, since she rarely indulges in physical exercise, she cannot fly for an extended period of time before she gets exhausted. *** She hates physical exercise in general. She would rather play games and nap. * This character's design was slightly based on Mizore Shirayuki and Nikki from the Rosario+Vampire manga series and HuniePop game, respectively. * One of the biggest web mysteries around is the original color of her hair. Category:Bats Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+